Ultraman Ace (character)
, also known as Ultraman A in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, is the fifth of the Ultra Brothers to arrive on Earth. He was the first Ultra to possess two human hosts at the same time. He arrived on Earth to guard it from the evil alien mastermind Yapool. History Ultraman Ace Ace merged a man, Seiji Hokuto, and a woman, Yuko Minami, to change into his personality, giving Ace the courage of a man and a woman's love for peace. Yapool, an ancient interdimensional creature from ancient times with similarities to Satan and Legion, sought after the planet of Earth and tried to conquer it with a campaign that involved his experiments known as Choju. The first super weapon sent to Earth, Velokron, ravaged a city and took on TAC, a special forces unit created by the Self Defense Force to defend the Earth from kaiju. Two of Velokron's unfortunate victims were Seiji Hokuto '''and '''Yuuko Minami.The first five Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, decided to revive the duo for trying to help young children get away from the Choju and to fight off Yapool's forces. Ace decided to be the one to go as he had both of them be his host. Yapool has used not only Choju, but also recruited other aliens, humans that sold their souls to him for Choju possession, and even himself, to assassinate Ace and TAC only to be brought down in absolute defeat. After the destruction of one of Yapool's oldest Choju, Lunatyx, Minami revealed she was one of the last natives from the moon and gave her Ultra Ring to Hokuto as she had to leave, but promised she would return every once in a while. Ever since, Hokuto has been Ace's host and their efforts were just the same. Yapool became desperate by combining the bodies of a selected few choju to create Jumbo King only for him to fail and have Ace fly off to his home world of Nebula M-78. Ever since, Ace has appeared to help later Ultras in their times of need. Ultraman Ace still retains connection to Hokuto Seiji as his human host, as seen in Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ultraman Taro Ultraman Ace reappeared in several episodes as a guest star. Ultraman Ace brought Kotaro's Body to Mother of Ultra after Kotaro was killed by a plane crash. Ultraman Ace appeared to help the Ultra Brothers in the battle with Alien Temperor Hokoto Seiji who appeared as well and he brought the Ultra Bell against Murora then he is last seen facing Tyrant using the Metallium Ray. Failing, Tyrant left after beating down Ace, who then sent out a Ultra Sign SOS. Ultraman Leo Ultraman Ace came in Ultraman Leo episode 38 and 39 Ultraman Ace reappeared in this series to get the Ultra Key from Alien Baboulu and used his metallium beam on Leo trying to get the Ultra Key back but then Ultraman King made him see the truth and they went back. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Ultraman Ace reappeared in this movie. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Brothers Ultraman Ace reappeared in this movie as one of the main protagonists. As Seiji Hokuto, he talked with Mirai/Mebius about the foes they have faced in the past, and how some of them tend to strike directly at your heart, destablising it. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Ace reappeared in Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Ace was talking to Marina of GUYS saying he should destroy the towers, when they tried too, Lunatyx appeared! Ultraman Ace fought the monster and finished it with the Metallium Ray and Yuuko greets him once again and transforms. Ultraman Ace was also with the Ultra Brothers to destroy the Sunblock that was covering the sun with the Metallium Ray and was seen with Ultraseven at the end before flying back. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Ace is one of the many ultras that appeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Although not playing a prominent role in the film, Ultraman Ace joins Ultraman Jack and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three Ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assaults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Ace was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed along with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Ultraman Ace reappeared in the prequel to the Ultra Galaxy Legends film. Ultraman Zero the Movie:The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Ace reappeared in this movie. Ultraman Ace was one of the Ultraman who protected the Land of Light after the Darklops Zero were about to destroy it. Ultraman Retsuden In a removed scene from the Ultraman Saga film, before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, King Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Verokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The mighty brothers arrived in the field of battle, and each went to fight the monsters, with Ace going straight to his old nemesis Velokron. After a short battle, Ace used his signature move, the Metallium Ray, and finished off his old rival once and for all. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga television series, Ultraman Ace participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. Ace was shown fighting alongside his brother and his parents. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Ace was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Ace fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ace was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. Ace's power were seen used, among them is Metallium Ray against Yapool. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Ultra Fight Victory Ultraman Ace was by Ultraman King to rescue Ginga from Ace Killer, who had the Ultra imprisoned, similar to the Ultra Brothers years ago. However, Ace was seemingly unable to overcome the Choju. Ace Killer proceeded to try and kill Ace, but Ultraman Victory came to defeat Ace Killer. Shepardon then restored Ace's energy by using some Victorium. Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Ultraman Ace reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called Galaxy Defense Tournament with a rare chance of getting Ace. Profile Physical Attributes * Height: 40 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Flight speed': Mach 20 *'Running speed': 1,000 km per hour *'Swiming speed': 80 knots (150 km per hour) *'Home World': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Hosts': Seiji Hokuto and Yuuko Minami *'Transformation item': Ultra Rings *'Jumping distance': 900 m *'Brawn': 140, 000 t *'Hobbies': Poetry *'Occupation': Space ranger After the returning from Earth, Ace went to the Andromeda galaxy branch of the Space Garrison and became a scout for the district for a year - He later returned to the Land of Light, and took up his hobby of Poetry, coming back to visit Earth every now and then. *'Weaknesses': Can't handle extreme pressure. *'Family structure': Ace is an orphan, and was brought up by the Father and Mother of Ultra. Therefore, Ace is the adoptive cousin of Seven and the adoptive brother of Taro. However, Ace and Taro are such close friends that they see each other as true brothers. Physical Features *'Ultra Hall': The hole in Ace's Eye Slugger like crest, it's main goal is to absorb Solar Energy, but can also be charged with energy from the other Ultra Brothers. It has similar properties to Taro's Ultra Horns. *'Color Timer': Ace Color timer operates like any other, but Ace, inner energy is twice the amount of the average Ultra warrior, giving him more energy to use in his attacks than the other Ultra Brothers. *'Beam Lamp': The gem on Ace's forehead, unlike Seven's it doesn't blink when he is low on energy but it used the same way for combat. *'Ultra Armor': Ace has the typical Ultra resistances and vulnerbilities. *'Arms': Ace is an expert of using various kind of rays, and Psychic techniques, earning him the nickname 'Ace of ray techniques'. Techniques *'Metallium Ray': Ultraman Ace's Signature Weapon. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in a "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Guillotine': Ace's cutting ability. Ace crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half.There are many versions to this. **'Vertical Ultra Guillotine':Streched Ace hands up and down,forming a cutting energy line.Ace used to slice enemy.Used against Alien Metron Jr and Ultraman Belial. **'Horizontal Ultra Guillotine':Instead of streching the hands,Ace can form a crescent horizontal shaped Ultra Gullotine.Used against Barbaras. **'Circular Ultra Guillotine':Ace can create two horizontally Ultra Guillotine,forming a circle with two crescent shaped guillotine. **'Guillotine Shot':The strongest of all other types,channelling immense energy to the Ultra Hole and concentrating energy like the Space Q.It is used against Jumbo King to cut off his head.Something the Metallium Ray could not do. *'Punch Laser': Ace can fired a beam from his Beam Lamp. **'Punch Laser Special': Ace can fired a powerful version of Punch Laser but instead from his Beam Lamp, he clapsed it from his hand. This attack was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as Ace's finisher. *'Ace Slash': Ace's variation of the Ultra Slash, it comes in a variety of forms and can be duplicated several times before being thrown. **'Star Beam Cutter': Ace can emit star-shaped cutters from between both hands. They can slice through monsters easily. Also has explosive effects. **'Palm Cutter': A wedge-shaped cutter beam that can be emitted from Ace's palm. It can slice through almost anything. *'Ultra-Neo Barrier': By placing both hands outward in front of him, Ace can create a large shield of energy that can deflect most attacks. *'Space Q': If surrounded by his comrades and is provided with their energy, Ace can form a ball of their combined powers from within his head crest and can hurl it at opponents. It is highly explosive and very powerful. *'Timer Shot': Ace can fire a powerful beam from his Color Timer. This can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Fire Stream': Ace can emit a stream of flames from hands when he clasps them together in front of him. *'Ace Vacuum': Using his palms, Ace can absorb all kinds of poisons and gases from the air. *'Ultra-Rings': Ace can create energy rings used to capture/ensnare enemies. He has an almost unlimited supply of rings. *'Light Ball': A powerful, red energy ball generated between Ace's two hands, then fired by thrusting both hands forward. *'Stop Flash': Ace puts both hands in front of his chest, and his color timer flashes, immobilizing enemies telekinetically. *'Double Ace Ray': Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. Very strong. *'Ultra-Shower': Ace can emit a stream of water from his palms in order to extinguish flames. *'Ace Blade': Ace can create a sword from sheer force of will. Can slice through almost anything. This finisher was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as one of few Ace's finisher. Combination Techniques *'Grand Spark': Ace can combine his Metallium Ray with Ultraman,Jack and Seven to form a stronger beam.Used on U-Killersaurus. *'Superior Strike': Used on Ultraman Superior 8 Brothers *'Combo Beam':A combination of his Metallium Ray with Jack's Specium Ray and 80's Sakcium Beam.Used on Belial but was defeated when Belial blasted it back to them. *'Final Cross Shield': *'Energy Release':Released energies from his hands,used with Jack,Seven and Ultraman to free Mebius from crucifix. AceSaga.png|Metallium Ray Ace Ultra Guillotine.png|Ultra Guillotine Ultra Guillotine.jpg|Punch Laser Static Blast.jpg|Punch Laser Special Ace slash.jpg|Ace Slash Star Beam Cutter.jpg|Star Beam Cutter Palm Cutter.jpg|Palm Cutter Space Q.jpg|Space Q Timer Shot Ace.jpg|Timer Shot imagejsjsjsjj.jpg|Fire Stream imagefjfkfkj.jpg|Ace Vacuum imageffjjff.jpg|Ultra Rings Body Spark Ace.jpg|Stop Flash Ace Double.jpg|Double Ace Ray Ace Blade.jpg|Ace Blade Ace Grand Spark.jpg|Grand Spark image.Superior Strike.jpg|Superior Strike Final Cross Shield.jpg|Final Cross Shield Jack, Ace, 80 Combo Beam.png|Combo Beam Ultra Shield.jpg|Ultra Shield imagetnhtrnhnnhrhrtnnrt.jpg|Guillotine Shot afd05a71 (1).jpg|Vertical Ultra Guillotine Spark Doll Ultraman Ace became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, or was lost somewhere. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Ace's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departs Earth to return home. ' Transformation Ultra Rings: Hokuto and Minami are each given a ring to summon Ultraman Ace. When the rings touch, both hosts combine to form Ultraman Ace. After Minami left back to the moon, Hokuto wore both rings and was able to transform into Ace on his own. Toy Release Information Bandai has released the Ultra Hero Series figure of Ultraman Ace. The toy will released by Bandai in year 2000 and will be repainted/resculpted in 2009. In the Ultra Hero Series figure, Ace is released as the 5th release. !BiywGBwBGk~$(KGrHqQOKkQEsnuUi Q BLQ)J9SUzg~~ 35.jpg|Ultraman Ace's figure in the Ultra Hero Series 2009 release 728201251837PM_771773.jpg|Ultra Act: Ace Trivia *Ultraman Ace was the first and only Ultraman to require two hosts to transform. Later, he has only one host. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a female host. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a recurring villain, Yapool. This is similar to the Super Sentai series' villians. *His head crest resembles Ultraseven's crest. *Ace is called the Choju Hunter because almost all of his enemies were Choju. *Ultraman Ace's hosts, Seiji and Yuko, share a unique similarity. Both of their surnames have the kanji for geographical directions: Seiji's has , and Yuko has . Also See *Hokuto Seiji - Ace's (current) Human Host *Yuuko Minami - Ace's former female Human Host *Ultraman Ace (series) - Ultraman Ace's debut and star series *Ace - Ultraman Ace's alternate female counterpart in Another Genesis.